Sweet Revenge
by WriterGirl911
Summary: Dyana is the sister of Alexander, the original leader of The Five and she has endured pain unimaginable in her lifetime, but now she will stop at nothing to get the thing she wants: Revenge. Follow her on her journey of love, hate and revenge as we discover what really makes someone pure evil. Elijah/OC pairing
1. Life Is Not a Bed of Roses

Synopsis: Dyana is the sister of Alexander, the original leader of The Five and this is her story of love, hate, revenge and redemption. Dyana was raised to know anything and everything about Vampires and when the Originals come and flip her life upside down, the only thing she feels is thirst for revenge and she'll do just about anything to get it. Elijah/OC

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely recognisable as the work of Vampire Diaries, however I do own Dyana and any other unfamiliar characters.**

* * *

Prologue: Life Is Not a Bed of Roses

Life is not a bed of roses. I learnt that lesson at the mere age of 2 years when me and my older brother were left to fend for ourselves after our parents died because of a killer disease that managed to spread like wild fire throughout our quaint, little village. We managed to escape the epidemic and travelled by foot to London, it took 4 days without food and death at that point would have been kind. We arrived in the city and were very surprised at the conditions of the supposed 'City of Opportunity', the streets were drowning in putrid muck of all kinds and the smell was too preposterous to portray, but still me and my brother still felt hope that this city of around 18,000 people could be the place we called home finally.

We were in London for a few years and found that the magnificent city wasn't at all how it had been depicted; of course, some made their fortune however due to our mediocre background we had no idea of where to start making our new life. We were destitute in a city that we had never stepped foot in and we were desperate, I was about 6 years old when we were taken in by a favoured nobleman of King William II of England as servants in his household, we were at no position to decline his offer, though some days I wish we had. The nobleman had a wicked temper and I can't deny that we eventually left his household unscathed, but I and Alex managed to gain enough money for a decent living by secretly selling some of the master's eggs, uneaten food and unwanted clothing. It was wrong, but when you have fifteen lashings of a whip on your bare back for accidentally spilling a little wine on your master's tunic, your judgement of right and wrong is often clouded by utter hatred. With our money we snuck upon a cargo ship as stowaways and headed to an anonymous destination. We didn't care where we were headed; we just wanted to start an actual life not a wretched one like what we had been enduring for almost 3 years.

After almost 3 weeks of sailing and evading the rather dim-witted crew, we arrived in Brienno, Italy and it was astounding. This new island was almost alien to me and Alex, the natives spoke a different tongue and the ambience was almost too breathtaking to comprehend. This fine commune was what we only could have dreamed of calling home back in England and now we were here and we were determined to start a life properly, together. At the age of 9 I was taken in by a convent of nuns and was fed, clothed and taught there for a few years, Alex on the other hand was taken in by a monastery a few miles away, but after a few months was sent away to be trained as a foot soldier for the Norman army. In the years Alex was fighting wars and training, I was left completely and utterly alone, it got better as I began to become familiar and almost fluent in the language, yet I never did get along very well with the other orphaned girls taken in by the convent.

By the time I turned 11 I was 'binded-out' to a Lord who was in need of an English speaking maid for his wife, Margaret and I fit the bill perfectly. Upon my meeting with the lord he made several sexual advances towards me, it was a common occurrence in Medieval times and 'weak' girls such as myself were often preyed upon by many a man content on satisfying his lustful urges and who were we to fight? Our efforts at resisting were futile, I had been lucky and managed to avoid such a circumstance, however I had heard stories of girls that weren't so lucky. I had spent many a happy time in the company of Lady Margaret and by the time I was 14 I had already married and become widowed. His name was Fabian and he was a gardener at the household in which I worked, he was 10 years older than I and had had children, though all had died during the harsh winters. Fabian had died at the age of 24, a most common age to die in that era but yet I mourned the death of my husband and unfortunately he had left me with nothing and so I had to start a life from scratch once again.

Yet again I found myself utterly alone in the world, I'd lost my husband, my home due to the law and I hadn't heard a single word from Alex for about 5 years, however that all changed when some Norman soldiers returned home. Alex had changed a lot in 5 years, from the scrawny, sickly, weak boy he had been, he'd matured into a muscular, almost fearsome warrior, at first sight he didn't look like the Alex I had fought against the world with, but as soon as our eyes met in the village square, I knew he was still the Alex I loved unconditionally. He told me about his travels around the world during the First Crusade and I sat and listened to his stories for hours, it was quite the fairytale, apart from the whole brutal murder and war element. Alex was a noble citizen of Brienno and was loved by everyone, especially the women and it was his duty along with 4 other valiant soldiers to protect the village, and they'd do anything to succeed in their posts. I considered Alexander's 'brothers' like a second family, Bernado, Davide, Eustachio and Paolo were all like brothers to me and I cared for them deeply, they were noble men that did just about anything for the good of the people.

Little did I know the five of them would go to the extreme in order to protect us, with the dying breath of a witch they were bequeathed the power to destroy creatures that haunted the night and fed on the innocent, vampires. I was in disbelief when I heard of this, vampires were thought to only be a legend among the superstitious, however the almost fabricated tales of these horrifying monsters became very real when 'The Five' uncovered the shocking truth about them. Public executions of these creatures were common and Alex seemed to delight at the spectacle he made, their burning flesh and rotting bodies put a smile on his face and this disturbed me to no end, but what he was doing was for the good of the people and I could never believe my brother could actually find pleasure in killing another being, vampire of mortal. His occupation paid him well and he often showered me with fine dresses and jewellery and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this advantage to his job, however I did not relish in the fact he slaughtered people who used to be like us and I often challenged him on this fact, but nothing could change the way he felt about vampires, not even his only family.

By 1114, I was 22 and I'd been widowed at least three times, I can guess what you're thinking, that's an obscene amount of past husbands, but they lived and died as every human does and I needed to support myself. I couldn't always depend on Alex and soon enough I would get to an age where I was undesirable. I had not known one female in my village to have married for love, marriage was an obligation to a woman and man and marrying for love was quite a foreign concept back then. Yet, my brother had had no trouble falling in love, Alex had caught the eye of a new Lady in town, she was quite the beauty and I could tell Alex was smitten with her. It was my meeting with the Lady Rebekah and her brothers, Lord Klaus and Elijah that really changed my life and I'm still undecided on whether it was for the better or the worse.

* * *

**A/N- So, I've recently seen snippets of the recent episode of Vampire Diaries 4x18 and it just ignited my undying love for Elijah, I think he is a fantastic character and I'm just totally in love with him. Anyway, so I was messing around with a previous idea I had and I edited it to fit Elijah's story so I really hope you like what I write and as I usually say I'm open to any criticism or praise from readers because accepting both praise and cristicism make you a better writer. Anyway so this prologue was totally in Dyana's POV and I'm planning on writing different chapters in different periods of her life and she will eventually intertwine with current plot of Vampire Diaries, but that won't be for a while. Thanks for reading, WriterGirl911 xx**


	2. Demons of the Night

**A/N- I am absolutely pleased with the positive reception this story has got already and all I have written is the prologue, well I am very happy at the minute. This is installment number 2 and I hope that it is to your liking and I dearly apologise to all the Italian speakers because I do not speak Italian and therefore had to use the internet and several Italian dictionaries in order to try and make this story remotely authentic. Please forgive my poor translations, enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Demons of the Night

_Italy 1114 A.D. _

It was another tranquil day in Brienno and there was a soft, mellow summer breeze that was like a wave of cool breath hitting every inch of skin exposed. I was sat at the base of an old sycamore tree, a place I had visited frequently ever since moving to Brienno and I found the woods to be peaceful and remote which helped whenever I was upset or in need of comfort. The rustling of the trees had been a constant comfort for me over the years; it was like they were trying to talk to me. The concept may sound crazy, but when you've spent nearly a quarter of your lifetime alone, anything is of comfort.

"Dyana" I suddenly heard as Alex hurried towards me, as usual, he had his hand clutched on the handle of his sword in case of any surprise attacks

"Alex" I smiled pleasantly at the presence of my older brother but I could tell by the frown on his face that he was unhappy with me "What is it?" I asked

"What have I told you Ana about venturing out into the woods on your own?" It was yet another lecture of my ignorance of the dangers around me "You know better. Vampires could be lurking around any corner just waiting to pray on your innocence and drain you dry of blood" I knew Alex had my best interests at heart, but I was not a child and yet he treated me as one.

"I am sorry, brother, it will not happen again" I replied lacking sincerity, but Alex seemed to be a little more preoccupied than to question me

"Rebekah has agreed to meet me in town today and I would very much like it if you finally met her" Alex had told me of the astounding beauty he had been courting, she was from England, as we were and Alex described her as a kind, beautiful and caring woman, but I was unconvinced, I had to see it for myself. I swiftly agreed to the meeting and headed towards the bustling market place where the village people were busy buying, selling and socialising. My attention turned from stall to stall and I was intrigued by a certain necklace I found at one stall

"Can I help you Signora?" (Can I help you Lady?) the stall owner asked with a toothy grin

"No grazie" (No thank you) I answered with a sweet smile and the stall owner nodded and headed over to another potential customer. I took one last glance at the beautiful necklace, it was an oval shaped gold pendant and the pendant was almost like an eye with its pupil being a very stunning emerald that had been carefully shaped into a marquise figure. A floral engraving marked the gold pendant and the necklace was very much an exquisiteness to behold, however such a beautiful thing would never belong around the neck of someone as plain as myself. As my interest in the necklace grew, I felt a light tug of my gown and looked down to find the culprit to be a young girl I was very much familiar with. Oriana was the daughter of the local baker and his wife and she was a sweet girl that I had no problem with getting to know, I loved children just because their innocence meant they were too full of love to judge and isolate others, unlike adults who definitely had their opinions of others, me especially.

"Ciao Dyana" (Hello Dyana) Oriana greeted me with a smile, her thin red hair was tied into plaits that just touched her slender shoulders

"Ciao Oriana" (Hello Oriana) I greeted back "Come stai?" (How are you?) I asked the young girl softly, she thought for a second before answering

"Bene, suppongo" (Well, I suppose) the young female replied with a sigh, it was common knowledge that Oriana's family were indebted due to Oriana's gambling father who had gambled away their life earnings. I smiled sympathetically at the 7 year old girl and took her petite hand in mine and lead her away from the busy market place. "Dyana-" the little girl asked in a tone I had become all too familiar with. She wanted something.

"Sì" (Yes) I enquired with a smile

"Parlano inglese per favour" (Speak English please) Oriana requested and I drew to a halt and knelt down so I was at eye level with her

"Perché?" (Why?) I asked, surprised at her request

"Non ho mai sentito prima" (I have never heard it before) she replied and I smiled down at her, she really was a curious little thing.

"Maybe there is a reason for that" I grinned at the child who giggled, she did not understand what I said but it must have sounded funny

"Di nuovo" (Again) Oriana urged, but as I was about to speak I heard cries and frightened screams. I took Oriana's hand in mine and took her towards the town square, where I presumed the commotion was, I quickly identified Oriana's mother in the crowd, she was watching the scene before her as if she was compelled to and I hurried to her side and placed Oriana's hand in her mother's. Ingrid (Oriana's mother) gave me a thankful smile before I hurried to a position where I could see the scene clearly. Alexander was stood on a wooden platform overlooking the town's people, he had 4 vampires staked and tied to four posts at each corner of the stage and in the centre stood a metal box that I knew contained an unfortunate vampire.

"These demons live among you. Passing as human." Alexander announced signalling towards two of the lifeless bodies nearest to him "So, witness with your own eyes." Alexander then pulled out the metal rod securing the box and let the contents be known to us, the vampire's skin immediately began to react to the sun and set alight, soon enough the vampire was burning completely. I let out the breath I had been holding and watched as the vampire jumped off the stage, ferociously battling to try and smother the flames, but it was too late and he lay dead on the ground whilst his body continued to burn to ash. Alex descended from the stage and approached me, taking my hand "they do not belong in our world Dyana, so do not pity them as they journey to where they belong, hell" Alex sounded almost emotionless and it scared me to think that he was so unabashed by what had just happened.

"Brother, I know that they are heartless creatures that feed from the innocent, but are they all as bad as you speak?" I asked meekly as I watched Bernado and Paolo begin to clean the remains of the vampires they had publicly executed

"Yes dear sister, I dare say they are" Alex replied definitely, I tore my eyes away from the remains of my brother's demonstration and looked into his eyes "now come and meet my beloved" a smile appeared on Alex's face and I plastered one on my own, I could not meet Alex's future wife looking so miserable. Alex placed a hand on my back and guided me towards a very striking blonde waiting patiently for us

"Rebekah, my love, this is my sister, Dyana" Alex introduced and I curtsied to Rebekah as she did the same in return

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has captivated my brother's heart" I smiled warmly to Rebekah who did the same, linking her arm affectionately with Alex's "I must admit he is quite smitten with you" I added, earning a playful glare from Alex and a giggle from Rebekah

"Yes, well it is a pleasure to meet you Dyana; Alex has told me so much about you and I must confess I am in awe of you" Rebekah complemented and I knew then that I liked the girl

"What is there to be in awe of? It is my brother who has done so much to be respected for" I smiled at Alex whose ego was probably the size of the Norman empire by now and "after all, he has risked so much in order to save us from creatures who want nothing more than to drain us all of blood and humanity" I watched again as Rebekah plastered a fake smile on her face and something told me she did not agree or appreciate my brother's crusade against vampires. Although, I was not one to judge as I was constantly against Alex's obsession with ending the supernatural creatures he loathed so much, so I merely discarded any irresolute feelings I had about Rebekah and carried on smiling. Alex took Rebekah's hand and kissed it before linking their arms once more and bidding me farewell, I watched as they walked off together. I watched after my departed brother and his sweetheart and felt a small, silky hand slide into mine; I looked down and saw Oriana smiling sweetly up at me.

"Tuo fratello è forte" (Your brother is strong) Oriana commented and I smiled half-heartedly

"Sé" (I know) I replied and sighed.

"Dyana" Oriana tried to gain my attention by shaking my hand "guardare" (look) Oriana urged "due signori stanno guardando voi" (two men are watching you) Oriana pointed her delicate index finger to two men that stood behind me, I turned to look and was pleasantly surprised to see two men indeed staring at me. The younger looking one of the two gentlemen had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes from what I could distinguish, whereas the other gentleman had dark brown hair and comforting dark eyes that made my heart skip a beat. The fine robes they wore lead me to believe that they were of a wealthy background and luckily for them they were both very attractive men, the younger one smirked devilishly at me whilst the older looking one maintained a composed facade and whispered in the ear of the man beside him.

"Oriana" Ingrid called from the other end of town square and Oriana quickly looked to me

"Arrivederci Dyana" (Goodbye Dyana) Oriana called as she hurried to the side of her mother, who protectively wrapped an arm around her child's shoulder and lead her home. I quickly stole one last glance to where the two men had been standing and found that they were no longer there, I furrowed my brow and started my journey home.

* * *

_North Carolina 2010 _

It was a deal, an alliance and yet I never thought that this agreement I so eagerly agreed to would lead me to an abandoned, dilapidated building in the middle of nowhere. I parked my Mercedes carelessly on the patch of bare, dead grass and walked the short distance to the front door of the house; I opened the front door and immediately caught sight of him. He was staked to the front door, perfect, exactly what I wanted to do on a Thursday evening, un-stake an Original. I slammed the door shut and carelessly pulled the thick piece of wood I recognised to be an old coat stand out of him and watched his body slump at an unusual position against the wall. To the naked eye he still appeared to be dead however I knew within the next 5 minutes he'd wake up and he would not be too happy.

I took a seat on one of the steps of the aged staircase and waited patiently for him to 'wake up'; I tapped my nails against the chipped, oak wood and suddenly heard the intake of breath. I looked up and saw Elijah had awoken and looked a little pissed off to say the least.

"So I get a call from Rose out of the blue telling me to tell you she wishes to meet you here, I phone you, you go and I expect you at Evangeline's for 2, I'm there for an hour, no text, no call. So, I arrive here to find you staked to the front door with a coat stand, are you sure Rose's intentions were moral?" I asked slightly amused with the situation

"It wasn't Rose-Marie that did this, are you familiar with the Salvatore's?" Elijah enquired and I raised a brow

"Vaguely" I answered simply and he raised a brow signalling for me to go on "Born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia, turned in 1864 by our mutual friend Katerina and then they went off the radar" I filled him in and Elijah groaned "So I'm guessing by your enquiry that it was the Salvatore's that managed to stake you" Elijah growled

"And they shall pay for their actions, but as of right now I have more to be concerned about" Elijah commented and that peaked my interest "there is a new doppelganger" my eyes widened at the news, a new doppelganger.

"Klaus will be pleased" I commented venomously

"Klaus will not become aware of this as of yet" Elijah replied ruthlessly

"Elijah, he will find out, he's Klaus" I informed him showing no emotion of fear or anything else "however this little piece of information is delicate and needs to be investigated"

"No, I want you nowhere near Mystic Falls" Elijah demanded

"Oh Elijah, its 9 centuries too late to be acting like my knight in shining armour" I teased and Elijah rolled his eyes

"Dyana, you know as well as I do that you'd end up ripping the hearts out of every single citizen of that town" Elijah did not appreciate or delight in my recklessness when it came to killing my victims

"Oh Elijah, I would never do that" I defended "You know I'd prefer to rip their heads off than tear out their hearts" I smirked darkly and ran my fingers seductively across his shoulder "It's more entertaining".

"Still, I would prefer it if you stayed away, just for now" Elijah smirked at me as he took hold of my wrist forcefully, I smirked as our faces drew nearer and groaned when Elijah pulled away.

"You know this act is getting old Elijah, kinda like you" I sneered and felt a vibration in my jean pocket, I took out my phone and opened up the text "looks like Rose is digging herself a bigger grave" I commented "she's in Mystic Falls" I clarified "Well, Katerina has been rather busy, a witch, a vampire, a werewolf and a moonstone all lined up for Klaus" I smirked and Elijah raised an eyebrow "looks like little Katerina Petrova has been doing her homework" I ridiculed the 15th Century doppelganger bitch

"We need to move on from here" Elijah advised and I couldn't agree more, every step we took Klaus always seemed to be less than one step behind and we intended to keep it that way.

* * *

**A/N- So, this is Chapter 1, I hope you all liked it. I thought at first to do different chapters at different time periods but then I was just getting into the flow of it and decided to do the past and present in this chapter. I do hope you liked it and if you didn't well I'm sorry**


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

_Italy 1114 A.D. _

"Sister, you must meet Lord Elijah and Niklaus for my sake" Alexander begged at my bedside, clutching my hand as if it were the handle of a sword

"Brother, I am of too poor health" I complained weakly "Do you wish me to infect the two Lords, who also happen to be the siblings of your future wife?" I asked with a small smile that I mustered in my feeble condition. Alex sighed in disappointment and lowered himself carefully onto my bed, trying not wanting to discomfort me. "Do not worry brother, for you are very much worthy of Rebekah's hand and in the opinion of your darling sister I say you are more than worthy of her" Alex's face broke out in a smile and I reached out and cupped the side of his face with my right hand

"One day Dyana, I hope you find happiness as I have" Alex covered my hand with his and then removed it from his face and placed it back by my side, entwining our hands. It was well known by my brother that I had been unhappy in my three marriages and he somehow felt responsible for my unhappiness, but I assured him it was not his fault whatsoever. I had grown pale from my illness and I feared very much that my time on this earth was coming to an end; however I would never admit that to my brother who I fear would not be willing to let me go.

"You are a good brother" I smiled to my brother "mother and father would be so proud" I told him and Alex smiles sadly.

"I must leave you sister" Alex informed me upon hearing the clatter of horse hooves on the cobble paving stones which indicated the arrival of Lady Rebekah and her dear brothers. Alex took my frail hand and kissed it affectionately, before getting off of my bed and exiting my chambers.

* * *

My head fell back onto my pillow as I found it troublesome to breath, I found myself breathless as if I had run 5 miles and I was in desperate need of fresh air. I lifted the beautiful embroidered sheets from over my body and slowly moved my fatigued body over and out of my bed. I walked to my nearest window and tiresomely forced it open. Cool, fresh air immediately filled my lungs as I inhaled in long, deep breaths in order to satisfy my bare lungs. A harsh gust of icy wind sent an unwilling shiver down my spine and so in order to keep myself dying from hypothermia I wrapped tightly around myself a shawl that I found lying on the wooden window seat. I sat on the seat and rested my temple against the cool lattice glass and watched the scene happening below, in the courtyard. My brother had Rebekah waiting devotedly at his side and two figures stood with their backs to me. I felt as though I recognised the light and dark brown hair that covered their heads as a blanket of long straw-like strands, but I found myself feeling too poorly to try and remember. A spontaneous tickle began to irritate my throat and soon enough I was coughing uncontrollably into the handkerchief I always carried with me, after the coughing subsided, I removed the cloth from my mouth and found it stained red. It was blood.

"Is Dyana not here Alexander? It is just that both Elijah and Niklaus were so eager to meet her" I heard Rebekah comment and naturally the mention of my name caught my attention.

"Alas, Dyana is bedridden with a terrible sickness; however I believe she will be in good health tomorrow" Alex announced and both men nodded in understanding

"I have heard that your sister is of great beauty Alexander, do you agree?" one brother asked, although I could not tell which.

"I must, my lord, for she is my sister" Alex answered, which brought an amused smile to my lips

"Locals commented that her beauty could match that Aphrodite's" he continued

"If I know Dyana, she would most definitely deny all claims of her beauty" Alex announced "her modesty is an admirable asset I find in her, but to answer your enquiry my lord, my sister is beautiful" Alex finalized. Why on earth were these two lords interested in me? Did they wish to court me? My brother finally led the trinity into our home in order to be hospitable and I, knowing how impossible it was to remove blood from materials decided that it would be best to forget about it, so I hid it. I took the bloodied handkerchief in my hand and hid it in my chest of drawers. I wasn't dying, I couldn't die, it wasn't my time. I was brought out of my deep thoughts by a knock at my door; I hurried to my bed and sat in it, not wanting to cause any suspicion to whoever wished to speak with me.

"Come in" I called out with a throaty voice due to all the coughing I'd endured. The door opened and revealed Rebekah wearing a fine gold gown that displayed her nobility and wealth and in her hand she carried a goblet. "Rebekah, it is lovely to see you but you mustn't come too close as I fear my illness is contagious" I told her and she laughed it off

"Dearest Dyana I am gracious of your concern for my health, but I feel as though I am quite safe from catching anything" Rebekah was adamant on spending time with me "besides the conversations my brothers and Alex are having are frightfully boring and I feel quite out of place" I giggled at this and motioned for her to take a seat on the wooden chair next to my bed. I had very much enjoyed Rebekah's company over the past few days as it had been a pleasant change to have the company of another woman who didn't think I was strange. Although I adored the company of Oriana, Rebekah and I had more mature conversations I had been starved of having with her. "I have brought you some wine, it is best to keep you hydrated" she informed me and handed me the goblet of the ruby red liquid, I proceeded to sit up and took little sips from the goblet.

"Thank you Rebekah, you are most kind" I returned the goblet to her and she set it on the floor so it wouldn't be a bother

"Oh dear sister, I hope you do get better" I had gotten quite used to Rebekah calling me sister ever since Alex had announced their engagement to me, although they had informed me that I mustn't tell a soul as Rebekah's siblings were still in the dark of the seriousness of their relationship. "I hear wine does wonders for your health" Rebekah commented out of the blue and I looked at her curiously

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Oh I was just merely trying to form conversation" Rebekah answered almost too 'casual' for me to consider, she was hiding something.

"Apologies Rebekah, I am a rather curious creature and I ask too many questions" I tried to lighten the tension between us and I could tell Rebekah was thankful for it.

"As Alex has informed me" she and I joined in laughter and suddenly I began to feel better, Rebekah was right, wine does do wonders for your health. One minute I felt as though I was at death's door and now I felt as right as rain, even better in fact, it was most extraordinary.

* * *

"Dyana, you look so much better, how is that possible?" Alex asked incredulously as he regarded my rejuvenated state as I descended the stairs dressed in a beautiful scarlet red, silk gown that had long sleeves and had beautiful, intricate vine design decorating the bodice and along the hem. My naturally tight, curly hair cascaded down my back and some sections I brought over the front of my shoulder and so cascaded down my chest. My ebony black hair had grown to where my navel could be found and my hair differed very much from my brother's beautiful chestnut brown locks.

"Well with plenty of bed rest and wine it seems" I answered as Alex embraced me tightly, lifting me up which caused me to release a playful giggle. "We are a pair of fools" I giggled as Alex set me on my feet and looped his arm through mine

"Now it is about time, I introduce you to Lord Elijah and Niklaus, they have been quite eager to meet you ever since Rebekah brought you up" Alexander noted and I suddenly felt my palms going sweaty, I was nervous, what if they didn't like me? Well, I should have been used to dislike by now considering most of the population of Brienno preferred not to be in my company, but still. "Don't be nervous Ana" Alexander whispered softly as he guided us into the living room where the trinity were engaged in a deep conversation. "My Lords, may I introduce my sister, Dyana" I looked at the two lords and immediately recognised them as the two men Oriana had pointed out to me the other day. I curtsied politely and the men tilted their heads forward in a lazy bow, the light brown haired Lord lifted his hand, intending for me to grasp it and so I did. He pressed a soft kiss on my skin and then I took my hand away from his preferring to place it at my side, something about him made my hairs stand up on end. Then the dark brown haired Lord quickly grasped my hand and laid a kiss upon it, I noticed he held onto my hand a little before eventually letting it go, my these two gentlemen were certainly educated in romance I thought to myself.

"It is a pleasure my Lords, I have heard stories of the interesting British Lords and their beautiful sister" I commented with a smile and watched the two men smile in return

"Well, we aren't really all that interesting, but pray tell what kind of stories have you heard?" the light brown haired and blue eyed Lord asked with a smirk

"Stories are stories, my lord; they are neither the same nor opposite due to them having a similar attribute"

"And what would that be?" he enquired

"They never seem to have a fixed conclusion; no one knows for sure your story. You're a mystery to us all" I concluded and watched his eyes narrow at me as though he was analyzing me "although I do find entertainment at how scandalous some stories seem and how gullible people are believe them" I attempted to lighten the mood and heard a soft giggle from Rebekah

"Interesting" blue eyes commented with his trademark smirk "And please call me Klaus, my Lord is far too proper for my liking" Klaus insisted

"You know it is quite refreshing being in the company of English folk, me and Alexander have been quite starved of our native tongue, have we not brother?" I asked, turning my attention to Alex who was sat beside Rebekah watching Elijah, Klaus and I engage in conversation.

"Indeed sister" Alex agreed as he took a sip from his goblet

"So, Dyana how long have you and Alexander been living in Brienno?" the Lord I now recognised as Elijah asked

"For many years now, in fact much longer than we did in England" I informed him "we had a shock when we stepped off the boat and found this beautiful, picturesque commune that spoke a different language" Elijah nodded in understanding "we felt quite out of place" I added with a laugh as I looked towards Alex who also seemed amused by the memory.

"Have you ever loved Dyana?" Klaus brashly asked and my eyes went wide

"Wow, what a question" I stated in shock that he had asked me such a thing

"Niklaus" Rebekah scolded and Klaus simply grinned to himself as though he had managed to beat me and I being the dignified person that I am couldn't stand for it.

"No" I answered and he returned his gaze to me "I have not loved, not really" Klaus raised a brow at this

"Not even your brother?" he asked jokingly and I smiled

"That love is unconditional; however the love you speak of has to be earned" I informed him and he nodded in understanding "How do you see love, Klaus?" I asked him directly

"Love is an emotion that makes us weak" Klaus seemed adamant on his opinion and that somehow made me pity him, what must it be like seeing a joyful emotion as something that could get you killed.

"Even family love?" I asked him mockingly and I saw him chuckle in amusement

"Ah, now family love is different" Klaus informed me "everyone deserves family love, it is unconditional after all, as even the evillest of demons have family" Klaus looked knowingly at Elijah and Rebekah and I somehow felt like there was an almost personal meaning behind his words.

"What are your views of love Elijah?" I directed my quizzical gaze to him

"I do not believe in such a thing Dyana" Elijah informed me and I felt my heart drop

"I must admit such an emotion does seem quite foreign to me as I have known many a union to be built on obligation rather than love" I agreed with him "for all I know love does not exist, but believing in it gives us hope that it is there"

"Sister, must we talk about something as complex as love" Alex complained, he seemed uncomfortable with me speaking of it with two unmarried Lords and so I agreed, though I did wish to speak more about this topic.

"Fine, then let us speak of marriage" I purposely suggested in order to playfully spite my brother as all siblings do, I watched Alex's eyes narrow at me and I grinned

"Well, you would be the expert on that sister, having had 3 husbands and all" Alex sniped at me and I held a composed facade, not giving away any of the angry emotion I was bottling up inside

"I am not ashamed of my past brother" I notified "And yet it has taken you, dear brother, almost twice as long as your dear sister to find yourself a sweetheart" I knew I had wounded his manhood with that statement, but Alex knew that when I fought, I fought dirty. Alex and I looked at each other furiously before bursting into laughter, we must have looked like utter fools, but we didn't care it was us against the world, just as it should be.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 2010 _

Stay away from Mystic Falls he said, well that's not bloody likely I thought to myself as I drove along Wickery Bridge and headed towards the town square. It was early in the afternoon and the town square was riddled with all kinds of different species of the supernatural world from vampires, to werewolves, to witches, but it was a specific human Petrova doppelganger that I was looking for. I parked up and made my way to a place called the Mystic Grill, well if I was going to search for Elena Gilbert then I had to at least have one gin and tonic and a few Long Island Ice Teas to get me prepared. I was walking to the entrance of the Grill when I suddenly saw a wave of brunette locks walking across the street in the opposite direction to me. I stopped and took a good look at the latest doppelganger, she was definitely Katerina's doppelganger, the only difference being her fashion sense and hair, but other than that they looked identical.

"Bingo" I smirked; alcohol could wait because right now I had to go see what the latest model of Klaus' obsession was up to.

* * *

I followed the driveway towards the front door and knocked boldly on the grand dark chocolate wood door. I could hear voices from inside and definitely knew that the inhabitants were home and soon enough the door was opened.

"Can I help you?" the ebony haired male I knew as Damon Salvatore asked as he looked me up and down and finally concluded he didn't know who I was.

"That's debatable, but I'm here to help you" I answered and watched as Damon furrowed his brow

"I'm sorry and you are?" Damon asked almost humoured

"Dyana Lee, pleasure" I informed him

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't need your services" he informed me arrogantly and I had the urge to snap his neck just to put him in his place, but I couldn't act on impulse or else the repercussions would blow up in my face

"Really because at the moment you are running around like headless chickens and when Klaus gets here you're going straight to the slaughter house" my comment seemed to snap him into realization and Damon gave me a hard look that I assumed was an attempt to intimidate me

"What do you know about Klaus?" Damon was demanding an answer from me, but I simply smirked and pushed him aside and stepped over the threshold of the house with ease.

"I'm on your side and right now you could use all the allies you can get" I replied snarkily, but Damon didn't seem convinced "Listen, if I was here to harm your precious doppelganger then she'd be dead by now and besides it's not me who wants her dead, it's Klaus, I'd gain nothing from her demise" I clarified and Elena took a step from behind the vampire I understood to be Stefan

"How can you help us find Klaus?" Elena asked, trying her best to sound confident, poor thing

"Honey, we don't find Klaus, Klaus finds us" I corrected her

"So, if you're not here to help us find Klaus, then why are you here?" Stefan asked, god these Salvatore boys were annoying

"Wow, you two better get your ears tested if you plan on trying to protect Elena from Klaus" I informed them, not at all jokingly as I was losing patience "I am here to help you learn as much as possible about Klaus and when the time comes, kill him" I answered casually and Damon scoffed.

"And you'd just happen to go up to him and be like 'oh Klaus, you're a dick' and just stake him" Damon asked clearly sceptical of me

"Mistake number one, Klaus can't be staked. You guys better brush up on your Klaus history if you ever plan on finding a way to kill him, but oh wait, you can't because you don't know a single thing about him" I smirked darkly and Damon let out an exasperated sigh, he knew I was right.

"We know he's an original" Elena piped up and I praised her boldness

"And how long have you had this piece of information?" I enquired almost disinterested as I curiously examined ornaments around the Salvatore house

"A couple of days" Stefan answered, shaking his head in uncertainty

"Well Klaus has most likely known of Elena's existence for a few days, but he's been hunting doppelgangers for centuries and he most definitely will already know exactly where you live, your friends, family, internet history" Elena gasped at the thought "all he's doing now is waiting, that's the most infuriating part." I commented with frustration "He will know all this about you and all you know is he is an Original, pretty pathetic" Damon groaned

"Well it's good that you're here then" Elena commented and I smirked

"You got spunk kid, but I'm not gonna pretend that I'm the answer to all your problems and I'm not gonna pretend that I'm actually going to kill Klaus because the odds are against me, but I've got too many unresolved issues concerning him and killing him would be the perfect way to resolve them" I smirked darkly, contemplating the day when I'd be able to drive a stake through Klaus' cold heart but I had to stay focused.

"So if you can't tell us what we want to know, what can you tell us?" Damon asked irritably

"Klaus has spent 1000 years, his whole existence, trying to find a human Petrova doppelganger in order to break the curse. He's not going to stop or give up his hunt for you because you're the only thing that he desires and after the little escapade with Katerina Petrova, he's parched and in dire need of doppelganger blood" I explained to Elena, who drained of colour "And I'm sure you're aware of the outcome of Katerina's stupidity considering your informative chat in the Tomb earlier" Elena furrowed her brow at me, her eyes asking me how I knew about their meeting "Klaus destroys lives, he impaled her father with a sword, slit the throats of her mother and sisters, ripped out the hearts of her brothers and cousins and then left them for her to find" the truth was shocking and disturbing and I knew this kind of information would really hit a nerve with them and their pathetic human emotions.

"That's enough" Stefan stated firmly and I knew I'd struck a nerve, Elena wasn't ready for Klaus and the evidence was on her face.

"You think you can save her and her family, but in reality you can scarcely save yourselves" I commented and watched as a tears pricked Elena's eyes "I see I am not wanted here and so I shall leave, but all I have told you is the truth and you need to prepare yourselves for Klaus because when he gets here that's when the game really begins" I informed them as I turned on my heel and began to exit the Salvatore Boarding House with a satisfied smirk on my face, maybe that woke them up to the reality of the situation at hand.

"Is that all this is to you, a game?" Elena asked infuriated and I knew the truth had really taken a toll on her. I abruptly stopped my departure and turned to face her

"Put it like this, not all pieces of a game are necessary and I'm disposable but I'm choosing to stick around and play unlike some of us who don't have a choice" I answered giving the furious doppelganger a pointed look "Katherine was right Elena, Klaus will kill everyone you love and he'll gladly do it and you need to prepare yourself for the storm that's about to come" I spoke directly to the doppelganger as I handed her a slip of paper with my number on it "call me, if you need me" I told her and this time I exited the boarding house without any impediments.

* * *

**A/N- I really liked the concept of being able to write 2 different stories in 1 story, sounds crazy but I just really enjoyed incorporating Dyana's human life with her vampire one because they are two completely different stages in her life. I thought it was important to do this because I really wanted you to understand and see the difference between her humanity and her vampirism so you get to see more depth of Dyana and not just see her sadistic, merciless vampire side or her kind, witty human side, I wanted you as readers to experience both perspectives and also to experience a more fresh, hopefully different structure of writing. Anyway, so rant over and I really hope you liked this chapter because I found it difficult when it came to doing both of the different time eras because I didn't want to give away too much information on one and not enough on the other, but anyway please leave a review because they are greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**WriterGirl911 xx**


	4. Tick Tock

**A/N- I am so sorry for the delayed update but I've had a lot on my plate these past few weeks, but I hope this chapter will make it up to you. Personally I'm a little disappointed with this chapter as I felt as though I couldn't do much with it, but in the chapters to come I will definitely explore Dyana further as a character and her her relationship with the Mikaelsons. By the way, thank you to everyone who has reviewed because you have all left really amazing messages and I just want you all to know I really appreciate them. Now enough babbling...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tick Tock

_Italy, 1114 A.D. _

"So sister, what did you think of the Mikaelson brothers?" Alex asked as he stood behind me drinking from a steel goblet. I was sat at my vanity brushing my silky, crow black hair

"They are both rather charming, brother" I answered with a smile "why do you ask?" I questioned raising a brow

"You seemed quite contented with Lord Elijah" Alex informed me playfully and I turned to face him with narrowed eyes

"Are you suggesting that I 'fancy' Elijah?" I accused my brother

"Well, I wouldn't accuse unless there was unyielding evidence" Alex teased and I scoffed in return "Is little Dy getting all embarrassed?" Alex continued to tease and I couldn't help but giggle

"Hush!" I ordered my brother playful manner "Elijah is a very noble and intelligent man who has a kind heart, what woman wouldn't fall for him?" I asked as I stared intently at the dancing flame of the burning candle that sat on counter of my vanity table.

"Do you love him?" Alex asked in a more serious time

"No, at least I don't think I do" I answered honestly, after all there was no secrets between us "he is such a beautiful soul and I am so tainted, there is no hope for me but there is hope for him" I commented, though it wasn't intended for Alex's ears

"Never say such a thing ever again" Alex demanded as he forcefully turned me to face him "you are not tainted, it is true we have had it harder than most, but you deserve happiness as much as the next person" Alex was being the brother he always was, kind and yet completely blind to what was clear to him.

"Have you ever wondered that we have had such hardship because we deserve it? Because God intended for us to suffer" I acquired not making eye contact at all. Alex remained completely and utterly silent. I got up from my stool and made my way over to my bed, I sat on the mattress and brought my knees up to my chest and watched Alex intently. He had remained stationary for a while contemplating what to say and then finally acknowledged I'd moved and joined me on my bed.

"Why do you believe yourself to not be worth anything?" Alex asked as he took my hand in his and kissed it

"It does not matter Alex" I told him "I am tired" I informed him and he nodded in understanding, I felt awful for the fact Alex was trying to help me and he understood some of what I went through, but he didn't know all and it was stupid of me to let my past define me, but some things are hard to forget. Alex stood up and leaned over to kiss the top of my head and exited my chambers, I exhaled in disappointment and blew out the candle which was the only thing illuminating my room.

* * *

"You are much more fun than Alex" I giggled as Elijah chased me down the hill "whenever Alex chases me down the hill it's in order to throttle me for wandering around the woods unaccompanied" I laughed as Elijah grabbed onto my waist and spun me around in the air

"Well I merely intend to entertain you" Elijah laughed as he finally set me down on my feet

"And I appreciate it" I retorted as I looked deeply into Elijah's warm, chocolate brown eyes

"You are quite extraordinary Dyana" Elijah commented as we carried on strolling through the lush fields "I have never heard a woman speak to Niklaus as you have, he is quite bemused by you and yet he somehow seems to like the fact" Elijah laughed at his comment

"Klaus is a very complicated man who I enjoy the company of and yet due to this conversation involving only the two of us I'd much prefer if we spoke of you"

"There isn't much to tell" Elijah informed me and I scoffed

"There's always something to tell, always a story"

"You're very inquisitive for a woman your age" Elijah commented in surprise

"And what age would that be Elijah?" I asked with a raised brow, I was joking with him but I loved the way his cheeks burned up in embarrassment

"I did not mean offence Dyana"

"Elijah, you are such a gentleman" I giggled as picked up my skirt and took a seat on the ground "I wish I would have married someone like you, instead of the cads I did"

"Is that a proposal Dyana?" Elijah teased as he took a seat next to me

"If you want it to be" I swatted his arm playfully, but in a fraction of a second he had hold of my wrist and even if I tried with all my might to remove my wrist from his grip I doubted it would budge. The wind then blew particularly strong in that moment and I found my hair distorted my vision, but I soon felt Elijah's warm, hands touch my face as he slowly and almost affectionately moved stray hairs from out of my face. He slowly released my wrist from his hand but not before kissing it and intertwining my fingers with his. "You know Elijah, something has been bothering me" I commented as I looked at our hands intently

"What is it?" Elijah asked, catching another strand of hair that had drifted in front of my face and tucking it behind my ear

"Have you truly given up on love?" I asked softly and watched for any kind of physical reaction "I mean, a compassionate man, such as yourself, who has so much love to give yet does not believe in such a thing seems too sad for me to believe" I informed him and Elijah sighed

"Love doesn't exist, not for people like me" Elijah spoke nonchalantly and his statement caught my attention

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"I loved once, but she died" my grasp on Elijah's hand tightened at his revelation and it broke my heart to see him give up "It was a tragic, tragic death" Elijah continued as he looked away into the distance, looking towards the horizon "she was murdered by a beastly fellow and the last thing I ever said to her was that I felt nothing for her" Elijah sounded so full of regret and guilt that I almost believed he was the one who killed her.

"Elijah, listen to me" I commanded softly "this girl you were in love with, she loved you and you loved her and no matter whether it is life or death, that love was real and it was true. We all have regrets, we all make mistakes and in your case you can't make things right, but if this girl loved you really, then she'd want you to move on and have everything you ever wanted with her with someone else who you love and who loves you in return" Elijah tore his eyes away from the sky and looked at me

"Do you really believe that?" Elijah asked curiously

"I believe that you should not let your past or mistakes define who you are" I informed him "You're convinced that because you lost someone you loved that the emotion doesn't exist anymore or it isn't worth it any more but you're being a coward Elijah, you're letting life get the better of you" I knew I was being a tad cruel and was definitely lacking propriety but the poor fellow needed the truth "death happens every day, but life goes on, the world doesn't stop and you certainly shouldn't stop loving" I insisted "being able to love is a gift Elijah, don't waste it"

"Why are you so unhappy Dyana?" Elijah asked suddenly and I found myself thinking deeply for an answer

"I don't know" I answered honestly "I really don't know"

* * *

_North Carolina, 2010 _

I was just finishing lining my eyes with eyeliner when I heard the incessant vibrations of my phone, Elijah was still sound asleep in bed and I didn't particularly want him to wake up. I quickly grabbed my phone and sped out of the room to somewhere where I knew Elijah couldn't hear me. I clicked accept on my phone and pressed it to my ear

"Hello" I said expecting it to be information on Klaus and was pleasantly surprised to hear the voice of Rose-Marie

"Dyana I have information on the doppelganger" That peaked my interest

"What news Rose? It can't be anything I'm not already aware of" I informed her as I looked towards the window of my hotel room to see Elijah stirring awake

"She is about to hand herself over to Klaus" that one comment made me want to punch a tree, so I did and took off a big chunk of trunk.

"You must delay her at all costs, I cannot make an unexpected appearance however a certain Salvatore could" I suggested and let her decide which one to contact. I then reverently ended the phone call and hurried back to the hotel room and finding Elijah awake and waiting for me, fully dressed on the bed.

"Where were you?" Elijah asked curiously as I picked up a blood bag

"Answering a phone call and I have news" I answered as I took a sip from the bag and let the sensation of A+ calm my aggravated mood "the doppelganger plans to hand herself over to Klaus" Elijah was a master at hiding his emotions, however I knew that inside he was practically screaming with rage.

"Collect your things" Elijah demanded as he got up from his seat on the bed and began to throw his clothes into a bag "Get Jonas on the phone, now" he fumed as he threw me the mobile phone, forcefully and I caught it with ease

"Yes my Lord" I mocked as I dialled the number of our witch-friend.

* * *

_Mystic Falls_

"Elijah, Dyana" Jonas greeted as he opened the front door

"Jonas" I greeted with a smile and watched as Jonas eyed the invisible force preventing me and Elijah from entering his home "You know the drill Jonas" I commented with a grin and watched as Jonas sighed before inviting us in.

"Come in" Jonas walked into the study area and took a seat on a leather chair near the mahogany bookcase "what can I do for you?" Jonas asked

"It looks the like the doppelganger has gotten herself into a little bit of bother and we need to get her out of it before you know who finds her." I informed him and he nodded in understanding

"What do you want me to do?" Jonas inquired as

"In my hastiness to inform Elijah of the doppelgangers intentions, I never got to ask Rose-Marie about their location and I have recently discovered the source of her call was a public telephone in Richmond, if my knowledge of numbers is correct. But we need more information, we need to know exactly where she is" I told him "And I think you can help with that"

"Sure can" Jonas confirmed.

"So there's a mirror, a necklace, a couple of bracelets, a picture and some hair" I informed him as I pointed to each consecutive object I had stolen, though the whole stealing process was longer than usual as I was not invited into the Gilbert residence. Thank God, Jenna had forgotten to take her regular dosage of Vervain tea this morning.

"Your ability to take things which aren't yours do astound me"

"I would have been back sooner if it wasn't for a minor setback, but all is well. So let's get on with the spell" I urged as we circled around the wooden table in Jonas' study

"So how exactly does the spell work?" Elijah asked as he eyed the knife in Jonas' hand

"Give me your hand" Elijah agreed and gave his hand to Jonas who then sliced it with the knife "place it here." He then instructed and so Elijah placed his bloody hand on Elena's picture "Now take my hand. Close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her." Elijah did exactly as he was told and Jonas then started chanting in Latin. "You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas asked once Elijah opened his eyes

"I know exactly where she is."

"Great, we'd better get moving" I grinned as Elijah wiped the blood from his hand using a handkerchief.

* * *

_Richmond, Virginia _

"Handkerchief" I offered with a smirk as Elijah got into the passenger side of my car and I started the engine, I handed him the cotton handkerchief and watched out of the corner of my eye as he cleaned the blood off of his hands. "Busy night?" I asked smirking

"Moderately" he answered

"So, I've been doing some digging and according to my sources Klaus is near Washington, he's closer than we thought" I was a little concerned at the news, however Elijah merely let out a frustrated groan and muttered a several swear words under his breath

"It is only a matter of time before he is aware of the doppelgangers existence" Elijah said in frustration

"Tick tock Elijah, time is not on our side" I informed him, a little more than concerned "You know Klaus, he will find out and when he does, we're dead" I told him worriedly, it was a matter of time before the most feared Vampire in the world came to visit

"We will kill my brother and I promise he won't hurt you, I won't let him" Elijah promised as he kept his eyes glued on the road, but I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.


	5. Innocence

Chapter 5: Innocence 

"The trail is cold Dyana, Klaus knows and it won't be long before he finds you" I felt my grip on my mobile tighten and if I squeezed any harder I'd have to invest in a new phone.

"Thank you Claire, your information has been most advantageous to us and your services are no longer required" I informed her, I heard a sigh from the other end of the line and knew she had gotten the message.

"I'm done?" she asked hopefully and I smiled

"Yes, you're done" the line went dead and I knew that somewhere Claire had killed herself, but she had no time to feel remorse, after all, killing was in her nature.

"We have a problem" I informed Elijah seriously "Klaus is on to us"

"We both knew this was inevitable, Niklaus is too paranoid for his own good" Elijah spoke bitterly as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out what we'd have to do next. "I had hoped we could refrain from acting in Mystic Falls but it is in our best interests" Elijah concluded "I will leave for Mystic Falls in an hour, do you wish to accompany me?"

"No, I have business to attend to here but keep me informed" I answered and Elijah nodded in understanding

"As if I need to contact you in any way, I always appear to have your contacts on my trail" Elijah hated the fact that I didn't trust him enough to inform me of our business but I didn't trust anybody.

"We could fight like an old married couple or you could go to Mystic Falls and do what you have to and I can stay here and do what I need to do" Elijah sighed in frustration but he knew I was right

"Ok, just be careful" Elijah always had to be the gentleman

"Now now Elijah, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you are pushing the boundaries between business and personal" I teased, sending him a seductive smile in the process. Before I knew it Elijah was stood centimetres from me and I felt his cool breath on my face

"When it comes to you Dyana, everything is personal" Elijah then quickly dipped down and connected our lips in a sweet kiss and sped off at vampire speed. Damn him for always catching me off guard, I cursed and went to go take a shower.

* * *

I was expecting a phone call and when my phone eventually rang I was relieved that was until I heard the voice of my anonymous caller.

"Dyana, its Damon Salvatore" I rolled my eyes

"You know it's not courteous to take something that doesn't belong to you" I spoke irritated down the phone to Damon as I balanced the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I put a shirt over my head. I knew for a fact Elena had documented my number into her phone then throw the piece of paper with it on into her dustbin, so this indicated to me that Damon had stolen her phone. "I assume Elena does not know of your methods of trying to gain my attention" I had no response and knew my assumption was correct "and I'm sure Elena doesn't need more of a reason to hate you, especially after snapping the neck of her brother, what's his name? Oh yeah, Jeremy" I taunted Damon and I could hear a growl from down the line, Damon Salvatore was pissed. Perfect.

"This doesn't concern Elena, besides" Damon remarked impatiently "I need your help"

"Let me guess, Rose has gotten herself into some bother and you being the gallant hero that you are wishes to save her sad, pathetic life" I already knew of his predicament and had an inkling I'd receive a call from the infamous Salvatore brother at one point or another.

"Please, just tell me if there is a cure. I'll do anything" Damon begged over the line and if I had any emotions I'm sure that I would have felt an ounce of pity but I didn't.

"Listen Damon, I have lived for over 900 years and not once have I heard of a cure to a werewolf bite. I know you care about Rose but what you're doing is prolonging the inevitable and giving yourself and her false hope, you need to drive a stake through her heart Damon and put her out of her misery"

"No, I won't give up" Damon sounded determined and I had to give him props for his optimism and determination

"You're not doing it for you Damon, but who am I to tell anybody what's right after all everything I do has a secret, evil agenda" I rolled my eyes, this guy seriously needed to get over it and kill her already.

"Do you have an evil agenda with Elena? Can we trust you?" I smirked at his questions and chose to leave him with them.

"Goodbye Damon" I hung up and smirked as I replayed the whole situation in my head. I was about to throw my phone on the bed when I heard my ringtone echo in the empty room.

"Vad är det du har att berätta? (What is it you have to tell us?)" I asked my contact in perfect Swedish

"Inte över telefon (Not over the phone)" he insisted hurriedly which brought around a sense of curiosity "Möt mig vid Casaonva (Meet me at Casanova)" he urged and I knew that that was a casino a few miles out of Richmond which was convenient for me and somewhat suspiciously coincidental. "Klockan 11 (11 o'clock)"

"Har du nyheter på Klaus? (Do you have news of Klaus?)" I enquired

"Ja (Yes)" I took in a breath and hung up. I had a bad feeling about this contact, how could Klaus just abruptly go off of my radar and someone just find him randomly. If Klaus didn't want to be found then he wouldn't be, so how on earth did this guy know where he was? Well, one way or another I was going to find out.

* * *

I had alerted Elijah of my meeting and I was engaged in an intense game of poker, I was wearing a little black cocktail dress that hugged my curves perfectly. The hem of the dress reached my mid-thigh and it had long sleeves made from floral lace, it was a perfect balance of sophistication, elegance and of course sex. My hair was cascading down my back in its natural curls and my makeup was light with smoky eyes and nude lips. I checked the massive clock on the wall opposite me and noticed the Swedish man with news of Klaus was late by 7 minutes and all my contacts knew that I grew impatient very easily and when I was mad, heads would role. I felt a sudden tap on the shoulder and saw a man stood beside me, offering a box of cigarettes.

"Care for a cigarette miss?" this was a test to clarify my identity

"I'm afraid I'm giving up for my trip to Greece, however I'm sure one won't hurt" I answered confidently as I took one out of the box and excused myself from the game and lead the man outside. I opened the fire exit with such force that I almost ripped it off its hinges and then turned and forced the man against the door. "I am not kept waiting" I seethed as I lifted him by his neck, cutting off his air supply

"I had to do as I was told" the man said emotionlessly and that was when I suspected something to be wrong. I heard the faintest of movements behind me and dropped the man as a steak was fired at me; I caught it with ease with the tip touching the area of skin protecting my heart. Within a few seconds of my catch, more stakes were fired and an added bonus of vervain darts. Whoever had planned this didn't want me to survive the night, but I wasn't prepared to go down without a fight. I saw the outline of a figure in the distance and threw a stake directly into its throat, managing to decapitate it. The vampire who had led me here attacked me from behind but I had hundreds of years on him based on his strength and I used that to my advantage, as I managed to inject him with the vervain dart. I felt the excruciating pain as a wooden bullet entered the skin of my shoulder but the pain subsided after a moment or two and I immediately removed the little wooden sucker from my body. Angrily I threw the blood stained bullet on the ground and vamped out at the perpetrator, I forced my hands into their body and pulled out some of their organs, they screamed in agony and finally, as they whimpered on the floor, I kicked their head and watched as it flew across the alleyway amidst all the rubbish. I had let my guard down for a few seconds and that gave time for the vervained vampire to attack, however just as I was about to react a wooden stake was plunged into his stomach. He let out a strangled groan and I looked over his shoulder and found Elijah gripping the stake. I smirked at his impeccable timing

"Elijah, as impeccable as ever" I commented dusting off my dress

"Are you alright Dyana?" Elijah questioned as he drove the stake deeper into the man's stomach, igniting another groan of response from the tortured man

"Just peachy" I answered returning my attention to the man "what were your orders?" I demanded

"To kill you and burn the body" he answered sullenly

"Why?" I asked and when he didn't answer I nodded to Elijah who bent the stake upwards causing further pain. He still did not answer and we bother guessed that he had been compelled to remain silent so to put him out of his misery and also to leave no witnesses, Elijah removed the stake from his stomach and drove it into his heart.

"Great, it's back to square one" I complained as I furiously forced open the fire exit and re-entered the casino swiftly followed by Elijah.

"Excuse me miss, is that seat taken?" a physically attractive guy I guessed to be in his early 30s asked and I knew that I'd found my meal for the night. I examined the guy thoroughly from head to toe, he was 5'10, muscular, wearing a Dolce and Gabbana, plain, black suit alerting to me he was rich and on the middle finger of his left hand he wore a wedding ring.

"Yes, by you it seems" I smiled seductively at the male who had unexpectedly started playing a game with the devil. He took a seat next to me and ordered a scotch on the rocks.

"You're confident, I like it" the man attempted to flirt, he was only after one thing tonight and so was I, blood. "You hustled a few guys out of their fortunes tonight, I am impressed"

"When you've been playing as long as I have you learn that you're only as good as your poker face" I smirked as I sipped my cosmopolitan

"I'm Calvin" he commented extending a hand "and what name could such a beautiful woman like you have?" he enquired flirtatiously

"None that you need to know of" I answered seductively

"Can I buy you a drink?" he offered

"No, but you could join me outside for a quick bite" I offered and his face scrunched up in confusion. "You will follow me outside without a word" I had compelled him to be my blood bag for the evening after all, all that killing can make a girl hungry. As soon as the cool, midnight air prickled my snow-white skin, I lunged and sank my fangs into his neck. The intoxicating, copper liquid instantly satisfied my taste buds, I kept drinking and I didn't want to stop, I didn't care if I was draining the life force out of him, I was hungry and needed to quench my thirst.

"Dyana" Elijah spat with disapproval as he ripped Calvin's barely living body away from me "leave and bandage your wound. Forget what happened tonight" Elijah compelled Calvin as I wiped my mouth clear of blood

"You just lost me my supper Elijah" I complained irritably

"I thought we agreed Dyana, no killing" Elijah was irritating me so I lashed out

"Killing is in our nature Elijah, why reject it when you can embrace it? But, then again you've always been too moral to be a vampire, you drink blood bags instead of directly from the vein and that's why Klaus is stronger. You can't accept what you are, Klaus does and everyday he drinks fresh human blood and you don't, he gets stronger." I struck a nerve with Elijah and he went silent, he grabbed my shoulders forcefully making me look him in the eye.

"What happened to you?" Elijah asked bewildered

"You, you and your family" I answered emotionlessly.

* * *

The night had been disastrous, Elijah hadn't said a word to me since our disagreement and he'd kept a distance away from me. _Silly arse _I thought to myself as he opened the door to our hotel and flicked on the light, I walked ahead to the vanity table and began removing my earrings.

"Elijah, you're being petty" I chastised as I stood up in order to remove my dress

"You nearly killed an innocent today" Elijah wouldn't let this go, would he?

"Do you want me to apologise?" I asked incredulously "I won't because killing is part of who I am and if you can't see that then you are a bigger fool than I thought"

"This is not who you are, this is who you were turned into against your will" Elijah argued calmly as he unbuttoned his jacket

"I'm still me, Elijah" I assured him "Except I have no respect for human life, they have no redeeming qualities"

"All humans are not the same, Dyana" Elijah snapped back "Besides, some may believe that you have no redeeming qualities but I disagree" Elijah spoke more softer and calmer now as he removed his jacket and took a seat on the bottom of the bed.

"That's right, Elijah your morals cannot let you accept that someone has changed for the better through merciless killing and misdeeds" I argued letting my dress fall to the ground, leaving my body exposed in a lacy, black lingerie set. "Even Katerina Petrova" that struck a chord with Elijah as he immediately whirled over to me and stood mere centimetres from me.

"Katerina has no redeeming qualities" Elijah seemed certain in his opinion but I knew better

"You're in love with her and you hate yourself for it" I laughed "You fell in love with a human and when she found out what you were she ran for the hills. She changed Elijah and you didn't like who she changed into" I taunted as I inched closer to the handsome brunette.

"Katerina was a means to an end, I cared for her yes, but I never loved her" he admitted "not how I loved you" that caught my attention

"Do you still love me?" I asked him

"Everyday" Elijah informed me and I inched close, so close that our lips were practically touching

"Well that's a shame" I whispered as I leaned so my lips were near his ear "because I don't love you" Elijah's composure remained the same, but as soon as he registered what I said he had me slammed into the wall with a growl. He held me by the neck and I grinned as I saw his eyes full of lust and with my free hands I forced his face forward and connected our lips. The kiss was rough and passionate, how I'd always preferred it and I nipped his bottom lip playfully causing him to growl in response. He let go of my neck and his hands began raking my body, his touch left a hot trail all over my skin and it felt as though I was on fire. I grabbed a hold of his tie and undid it skilfully and tore open his dress shirt to reveal his bare, toned chest. Elijah Mikaelson was a fine specimen of the male sex and as a human I had fallen head over heels in love with him, however times had changed and all that was on my mind was sex, specifically sex with him. Elijah took the back of my knees in his hands and lifted me up, I felt my back hit a hard wall as we kissed furiously, all the pent up lust finally gave way. I dug my nails into his back and felt his blood ooze onto my fingers and smudged it down his back as he kissed my neck, biting me every so often. I reached down to his belt buckle and undid it quickly, removing it from his trousers and then pushing him onto the bed. I crawled on top of him and kissed a path down his chest earning groans from him which made me smirk. Elijah was a lot of things I despised, moral, kind-hearted, however his ability to surprise me during sex was something I was quite fond of.

* * *

**A/N- Please don't hate me for my delayed update, I have had writers block and to be honest I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but what do you guys think? I'm really interested to hear. So, I was thinking that Dyana should be played by either Katie McGrath (aka Morgana from Merlin) or Natalie Dormer (aka Anne Boleyn from The Tudors), but what do you guys think? **


	6. Wolves and Vampires Alike

Chapter 7: Wolves and Vampires Alike

_Italy, 1114 A.D._

"I can hear you" I heard Elijah's voice ring as he stood barely 20 metres away from me, I laughed lightly as I backed up behind another rock which I found successfully hid my form from human sight. "You're so very near, my dear Dyana" Elijah spoke casually as I heard the crunch of shoes on fresh autumn leaves that had fallen from the trees. My breathing became more slow and rythmic as I heard Elijah's footsteps stop all of a sudden and I stepped back, unintentionally snapping a twig. I was so used to being the prey that I knew he was simply trying to psych me out and for some reason he was succeesding. I could successfully outsmart a vampire and live to tell the tale but as soon as it came to a handsome man, I was like a bull in a china shop, well figuratively speaking.

I grabbed a small rock and threw it, hopefully throwing him off my scent but if I knew Elijah as I thought I did, then I had no hope of escaping him. However, surpisingly I heard footsteps running away from me and I took this as my chance to change position but as I slowly moved backwards I hit a solid body.

"Got you" Elijah whispered in my ear causing pleasurable shivers down my spine "So what's my prize?" Elijah asked as he kissed my neck

"I do not know my Lord, what do you desire?" I asked coyly as I turned to face Elijah

"Other than to ravish you right here?" Elijah grinned

"In the dirt? You certainly know how to treat a woman Elijah" I smirked knowing he was only playing with me

"I'd settle for a kiss" Elijah bargained and I took a second or two to think the proposition over

"Agreed" I finally settled, extending my hand in order to close to agreement, he took my hand and we shook. He then pulled me forward and crashed his lips to mine and I was beginning to enjoy his spontinaity. I adored the way his lips moved in perfect sync with mine, I appreciated how passionate was and I loved him. Elijah made me feel alive for once in my life, he made me forget the darkest times in my life and he made me look forward to my future, with him.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, Present Day_

My eyes fluttered open as the bright morning light hit my skin through a small parting in the curtains and lit up the room. This light would surely kill me if it wasn't for my daylight ring that I kepy on the middle finger of my right hand and had to wear for the rest of my life. I noticed Elijah's form beside me, I grinned as I recollected what happened the previous night, I glanced around the room and noticedwe had practically destoryed it because of our little indiscretion last night. There were dents in the walls, tables had broken in half, clothes were strewn across the floor, the headboard to the bed had scratch marks running down it and the crystal white sheets were covered in blood. _We had been busy last night _I smirked to myself as I sat up and picked up my bra off of floor and clipped it back on to my body. I walked over to the broken drawers that held my underwear and pulled out the wonky draw that held my panties and put on a clean new pair.

I began making my way around the room picking up my abandoned clothes from last night and put them into my suitcase, that was when I heard Elijah stir awaken.

"You know, we are going to have to leave a big tip before we leave" I smirked as I ran my hand over a large dent where Elijah had pushed me hard against the wall. I suddenly felt his prescense behind me and turned to face him, he was still stark naked but that didn't bother me, after all I'd seen it all before. Elijah suddenly attacked my neck which made me gasp in pleasure as he kissed, sucked and bit me. "We have no time to repeat last night's activites, Elijah" I informed him and felt him smirk against my neck

"Then we make time" Elijah grinned devilishy as he picked me up causing me to instinctively wrap my legs around his waist

"You do surprise me sometimes" I smirked as Elijah rushed us both back to bed.

* * *

Hours after I had originally woken up I was sat on the edge of the king sized bed, once again clipping my bra securely onto my body whilst Elijah ran his hand up and down my back.

"Is this all we are, sex?" Elijah asked amused and I turned around with a smirk on my face

"Yes" I answered "we can not be anything more Elijah, not now, not ever" I felt no guilt in breaking his heart, mine had been broken more times than I'd care to count and I knew he'd get over it.

"Is there any news on Niklaus?" Elijah asked emotionlessly as he began changing himself, I grabbed my Blackberry from my handbga and began scrolling through text message after text message

"No, but I have other news" I told him "looks like some werewolves are going to be a problem for us" I sighed irritably, noting that when I find this Jules person that I will personally make her suffer for causing unnecessary problems.

"I shall inform Jonas" Elijah said as he pulled on a clean pair of dress pants and a pristine dress shirt.

"Better yet I'll go down" I suggested

"No, you are not needed down there" Elijah stated firmly as he buttoned up his shirt

"Fine" I carelessly spoke as I entered the bathroom smirking. Like I was going to stay in a stuffy hotel room whilst the Salvatore's got to have their fun.

* * *

Once Elijah had left to do some business, hopefully locating Klaus (something my contacts had failed to do) I drove the short distance to Mystic Falls. It was dark as I parked the Land Rover on the curb and headed towards the location that my contacts had given me. I smirked when I saw Stefan and Damon surrounded by a bunch of angry looking werewolves.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" the male I understood to be Brady asked the brothers

"Uh, that'd be me" the ever-so-sarcastic Damon answered, pointing to himself and making me role my eyes at his behaviour.

"Boys, make that one suffer" Brady ordered his pack and I was quite amused by his boldness

"We can take them" Damon Salvatore the optimist I thought to myself

"I don't know about that" Stefan argued, eyeing the werewolves that homed in on them, I decided then to make my appearance

"Too late to join the party?" I smirked as everyone turned to face me

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked and I raised a brow

"Is this really the time to ask me why I decided to come and save your ass?" Damon seemed to agree with me and returned his attention to the 20 or so werewolves ready to avenge their fallen friend.

"Who are you?" Jules questioned, looking me up and down and not being able to figure out who I was.

"Just someone who is here to restore the balance, you need to go back to hiding in the shadows like the good little pups you are and leave us vampires to our business" I answered nonchalantly watching as the wolves glared at me

"I don't think so" Brady retorted, though he was over a ft taller than I was and much more bulkier than me, I could easily take him and rip off his head.

"Well looks like we're going to have a problem" I replied with a smirk

"Well then.." Damon said charging at Jules, officially commencing the fight, though Damon managed to miss Jules he was able to redeem himself by ripping out several hearts. Several werewolves attacked Damon and Stefan however some turned to me as well and began circling me as if I was their prey.

"8 on 1, isn't that a little unfair?" I asked "on you" the werewolves suddenly began their assault and I had to admit their efforts were admirable. I managed to flip out of the way and reach into a werewolves chest and fluidly rip out his heart. The werewolves stared at me in shock, I had been faster and more skilled than they'd expected, I looked down at my bloody hand and brought my thumb to my mouth sucking the blood off of it also revealing my vampire face "delicious" I taunted and they ran at me again. Using a stick I managed to decapitate three of together thereafter stabbing another wolf in the gut and then snapping his neck.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stefan had been attacked from behind and hurried over to help him.

"You stabbed him in the back? Shame on you" I tutted the wolf who attempted to stab me with the stake soaked in vervain but I was too quick for him, I was a little shocked when I felt a vervain stake hit me in the back but I ignored it as I reached into the werewolf's chest, ripping out his heart and disposing of it on the floor. I ripped the stake from my back and dropped it on the ground, helping Stefan up

"But, how?" Stefan choked, still recovering from the stake to his back and bemused by my ability to ignore the pain of the vervain

"When you hit my age hunny, vervain is the least of your problems" I chuckled as I grabbed the stake and aimed for the head of a werewolf attacking Damon, I heard a thanks from Damon and returned my attention the werewolves who were still attacking us. Jules made an attempt to attack me but that didn't end well for her, she recieved a stake to the shoulder, but I didn't manage to finish her off due to the 4 wolves who had chosen me as their target.

"You know wolves never did have a happily ever after, getting cut open by lumberjacks, getting boiled alive by three little pigs and now losing their heads to a vampire" I smirked, brining my leg up in order to kick their heads off, which I managed with ease. A whistle through the air brought my attention to the asshole with the crossbow and vervain stakes and I managed to catch the stake before it penetrated my skin. I turned the stake around quickly and threw it back at him however he managed to dodge out of the way, _damn him_. There was a sudden ring as a gun was shot and I turned to see Damon had been shot by Jules, I attempted to go and help him but I was busy with other wolves. All of a sudden I heard a scream and the werewolves began dropping like flies, I smirked knowing Jonas had finally decided to show up and watched as he emerged.

"What's happening?" a rough-looking Caroline asked

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler echoed

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now" Jonas ordered and I watched as Damon, Stefan and Caroline all began to leave. Stefan put a comforting hand on Caroline's shoulder knowing she'd had a hard day and when Damon looked back at me I sent him a little wave and a smirk to which he simply grinned at.

"When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town." Jonas then took this as his opportunity to return to his car.

"Well said Jonas" I praised as I appeared in the passenger seat next to him

"Dyana, I did not expect to see you here" Jonas smiled and I laughed

"Why? Because I do not belong at this type of scene" I joked and Jonas shook his head

"No, it just surprises me that Elijah sent you" Jonas replied casually

"Elijah does not control me as you believe" I informed him "and I would prefer it if we kept tonight's events to ourselves, Elijah need not know of what happened tonight other than your appearance"

"I understand" that was the good thing about Jonas, he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"What Elijah does not know won't hurt him" I grinned as Jonas as he started the car engine.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the slow update it's just I'm kind of struggling at the minute with this story but do not panic it will pass. So, what do you think of this chapter? It sucked right? Well the juicier stuff won't come until later but I'm happy that Dyana is showing off her badassness instead of just the boys (bar Katherine) actually doing it on the show this season. I'm really excited to get to Season Four as I have big plans for that season so maybe in the middle of Season Three I'll do a time jump but we'll just have to see...till next time.**


End file.
